


Vulnerable

by Sumthinelse



Series: Shelter [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumthinelse/pseuds/Sumthinelse
Summary: Just after the events in 'You look so well rested', Chris is dealing with his missing father and sister.It can work as a stand-alone, but references the events in earlier works.
Relationships: Chris Argent OFC(Implied), Chris Argent/Victoria Argent(Past)
Series: Shelter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654153
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Vulnerable

_Mr. Argent-_

_Kate asked me to cover a conference call for her about a week ago, but she hasn’t returned my emails. I thought she was going to be here in the states, but do you have her overseas number?_

_-Randy_

_Hey Randy-_

_Thanks for getting in touch. I haven’t seen her in about a week. Did she say why she needed you to cover, or where she was going?_

_-Chris_

_Mr. Argent-_

_She said she was tracking down an old friend. She didn’t give me a name, or say where she was going, but she seemed to think it was important._

_-Randy_

_Randy-_

_No luck reaching her last night. Can you call me?_

_-Chris_

~

Allison heard about Kate and went looking for her grandfather. She sent a text two days later telling Chris that Gerard hadn’t answered any of her calls, and the garbage at his apartment was old and smelly. Chris had notified the police that afternoon when enough people had been gossiping about Kate that it would’ve been odd not to be concerned.

The LAPD treated it with a little more interest because of Kate’s connections, and the fact that Gerard was also missing. Gerard had associates, but not friends, and none of them knew anything about his plans. He wasn’t surprised, however when Olivia Reed, a matriarch from the Dakotas showed up in the Los Angeles office. Chris was there because word got around quickly, and someone had leaked to the press that the police were making inquiries about one of the founding owners, and a prominent board member who were missing. He’d been making phone calls most of the day and encouraging people to continue to do their jobs because there was still work to do.

“You look worried,” Olivia said. Her short hair and sturdy stature were fairly typical of the leaders of the different clans. She had been leading the Reeds for over a decade, but she was a few years younger than Chris. “About your father or Kate?”

“We all know what happens to old hunters,” Chris replied, stoically. “I’m more concerned about something they couldn’t handle together.”

“Where is Allison? I’m here to see her.”

The Matriarchs were different than business leadership. The message was clear; Chris wasn’t needed. The Reeds didn’t have a large, successful corporation like Chris’s mother had built. He heard the resentment from time to time, but it wasn’t his concern. The failure of Olivia’s grandson to become an influencer online wasn’t his problem.

“Went to go shower and change,” he looked back at the map on his desk. “I’ll let her know you stopped by.” Matriarchs didn’t bristle. Olivia smiled.

“Point taken, what are you looking at?”

“A map.”

Olivia approached and looked over Chris’s shoulder. The map had a few marks penciled in, and the Matriarch looked them over.

“Where your father traveled over the last year.”

“Did you go with him?”

“No, but my boys joined him here,” she said pointing to Montana. Gerard’s and Kate’s credit cards both had plane tickets to Billings at the same time. Chris flipped open a small notebook.

“What were they hunting?” He poised his pen next to the city.

“Charlie said a pack was bothering some cattle ranch northeast of Yellowstone. Then he said they went north a bit.”

“They didn’t see anything but Weres?”

“Not to my knowledge, but they’ve had wendigos in the past. The Res usually takes care of them, I can leave the number of the chief out there. He might be able to tell you what else was around.”

“Thanks.” Chris felt her shift towards him as she placed her hand on his back.

“You seeing anyone since Victoria?”

“No time for anything serious,” he said, closing the notebook. “I was hoping to step back some more, maybe take a more administrative role in the company.” He stood up and stretched, giving her a small smile. “And then this…” he gestured to the map, “came up.”

“Are you worried about them?”

“Do I think something bad has happened to them? Yes.” He leaned back against the desk. Olivia wore little makeup, and the Dakotas were hell on skin, but she was handsome, and had presence, like all Matriarchs. He knew what was expected. “Do I intend to try and find out? Also, yes.” He didn’t try smiling again.

“Do you think they’re still alive?”

“They were both cagey about leaving, which could go either way, but the odds of two adults being missing for this long without any contact slims the chances.” He leaned forward. “Got a date later?”

“I might.”

“You’re wearing perfume,” he crossed his arms. “It’s nice.”

~

When Chris returned to the hotel, he unlocked the adjoining door and let it swing open. He showered and brushed his teeth, and then sent Allison a text message letting her know he was turning in for the night but that she could call him anytime. He ordered food from the bar and walked down to pick it up along with a drink. When he got back, Peter was on his bed. He wore jeans, a peacoat, work boots and sported a short, close beard. His wavy hair was combed down over his forehead and he looked very different than usual. He watched Chris as he set down the cardboard container that held his sandwich and fries.

“Got you some soup,” he said, setting down the plastic soup container and the bag of oyster crackers.

“Right there in the office, or did she take you back to her lair?”

“Office.” Chris didn’t look up as he tore open a packet of ketchup and squirted it beside his fries. “It’s not about romance.”

“Power?”

“Yes.”

“I heard the Matriarchs could be ruthless, but in theory you’re worried about your family.” Peter looked disgusted. “What was the point of it? Did she have information to offer, or would she cause trouble otherwise?”

“No. I’m considered vulnerable.”

“What does that mean?”

“Victoria was Commanding Officer, Allison was Executive Officer, and I was chief of the boat.”

“Is that how it goes? Men are enlisted, but not officers?”

“We’ve got our own hierarchy, and our own ways to manipulate things, but the Matriarchs are the cooler heads. They’re the leaders and they never let us forget. After Victoria died, I was mourning her, but making it clear that Allison was taking her place, not me, and not Kate.”

“How would Kate’s leadership have changed anything?”

“She’d protect her direct line, Gerard and any of her children.”

“Can’t you say no?”

“Of course, but it makes me look weak.”

“It makes you look weak if you say ‘no, I don’t want a piece of that wrinkly old ass,’?”

“Yes, because despite the matriarchy, I’m still expected to prove my virility. Otherwise, people question my daughter’s abilities.”

“Your father and sister go missing, you attend a few meetings and the turkey-necked vultures are clamoring for your dick?”

“Yes.”

“What’s their goal?”

“Just the D.”

“Are you serious?”

“Testing defenses, seeing if I’ll tell Allison, and how she might respond. And she wants the D.” Chris took a sip of his drink.

“You have to tell Allison, right?”

“Olivia might beat me to it.”

“She testing Allison’s mettle?”

“Yes.”

“Is this a coup?”

“For all of the stupid posturing, they’re not interested in taking over a company. They want to make sure leadership is in good hands.”

“You’ve got to tell me where all the matriarchs and their little rising stars hang out.”

“Planning a coup?”

“Planning to plow my way through the next generation of leaders.” He smiled. “We need to send Stiles after them.” He shrugged. “Once I’ve had my turn.” He grinned broadly and left with his soup.

“Don’t wait up.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Matriarchy always had me fascinated with the hunters. The men were the soldiers, the women the leaders.


End file.
